(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor substrate for a liquid crystal display and a method for repairing the substrate.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays are at present the most commonly used flat panel displays. The liquid crystal display (LCD) is structured to have liquid crystal material injected between two substrates. A voltage of a different potential is applied to electrodes of the substrates to form an electric field such that the alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal material changes. Accordingly, the transmittance of incident light is controlled to enable the display of images.
Among the different types of LCDs, the thin film transistor (TFT) LCD is the most typically applied configuration. In the TFT-LCD, thin film transistors and pixel electrodes are formed on one of the two substrates, and a color filter, a black matrix and a common electrode are formed on the other substrate, with the common electrode being formed over an entire surface of this substrate. The thin film transistors switch the voltage applied to the electrodes of the substrates.
To improve the brightness of the TFT-LCD, a high aperture ratio of the substrates must be obtained. However, the black matrix with a large width in order to compensate for differences in alignment of the two substrates reduces the aperture ratio.